Before The Clans
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Star lives with her mate, Moon. There are constant battles, and no clans. One day, Moon goes out to hunt and he never comes back. Star goes to look for him. But she finds, she may be too late... ONESHOT. Rated T for safety. This is FICTIONAL, not real!


**Hey! This is _my_ version of how all of the five first leaders (Thunder, River, Wind, Shadow and Sky) all came to be. This is completely fictional, and it did n't happen in the real series. I don't own the cats except for Moon and Star. They're _mine_.**

**I do not own Warriors. All rights to Warriors go to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

><p>"Moon, please don't go!" A golden and black she cat meowed. Her belly was plump with kits.<p>

"Star, you know that I must," Moon, her silver gray mate meowed. "I _have_ to bring prey for you and our future kits. You know that."

"I know, Moon, but I have had a sign!" Star wailed. "Please, don't leave me!"

"What did you see?" Moon asked gently.

"I saw a battlefield; almost all of the cats lying there were dead." Star shivered. "Five cats stood in the center. _You will be warriors!_ Those are the words that echoed throughout the clearing." Star paused again, her eyes worried. "I don't know what that part means. Then the scene changed. There was a small battle, between fewer than five cats. One cat, a blackish cat, was lying dead. And another cat, a silver one, was also lying dead. Three cats surrounded them, laughing as blood dripped from their claws..."

"Star, calm down," Moon meowed. He licked the worried she cat, who was now breathing really hard. "It's not good for the kits."

"The kits," Star meowed. "What shall we name them?"

"You will know when you see them," Moon purred. "Now please, let me go and hunt food for you."

Star watched her mate disappear into the shadows. During the time that he was gone, Star felt worse and worse. Terrible spasms wracked her body, and she found herself crying. "Moon," she whispered as she padded out of the den. "I need you, Moon."

_Come and find me._ The voice sounded just like Moon, though Star didn't know where it was coming from. _You are almost there. Come a little closer now. _Star padded forward, looking upon a battlefield. Four last words flashed through her mind. _Star, I love you._ And that's when Star caught sight of a silver body lying on the ground.

"Moon," the words caught in Star's mouth as she saw the bloody sight. Moon's body was ripped apart; a lot of his fur was gone. Where it was missing, blood flowed from the wounds, sticky, crimson blood. Star crumpled beside the body of her mate.

"Moon, _no!_" Star howled into the sky. Tears flowed from her face. "You can't leave me! I _need_ you! Please, come back! Moon!" Star collapsed into a pool of her mate's blood. Her fur turned crimson, and she wept all of her tears out.

"Moon," Star whimpered as she pulled her mate's body back towards their den. "Why did you leave...?" She then dug a hole and placed Moon's body inside. Rain started falling from the heavy dark clouds. "Where are you, Moon?" Rain started to pool at the bottom of the hole, causing mud to fall onto Moon's broken and bloody pelt. Star scraped mud and dirt onto Moon, burring him in the earth.

Star crawled inside of her den. Her eyes stung with tears. Her claws and pads hurt from digging. And that's when it happened. Her kits started coming. Star lay in pain all night, waiting and waiting for it to be over.

_It's almost over._ Star could swear that she could hear Moon's voice. _Just a little longer, my beautiful Star. Just think of the beautiful kits..._

Soon, five kits lay at Star's belly. One was golden, like her. Another was black, also like her. One was silver, like Moon, almost breaking her heart. Another was wiry brown, like Moon's sister, Rabbit. And the last was brown and white.

"Moon, you have three sons and two daughters," Star whispered. "And... now to name them.

You shall be known as Thunder," Star meowed to the golden tomcat.

"You shall be known as Wind," Star meowed to the wiry brown she cat.

"You shall be known as River," Star meowed to her silver son.

"You shall be known as Shadow," Star meowed to her black daughter.

"And you shall be known as Sky," Star meowed to her brown and white son.

"Moon," Star meowed, looking up at the sky. "Thunder, Wind, River, Shadow and Sky are your kits." Star looked down at her sleeping kits. "Kits, always look to the moon and the stars for guidance. Moon, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Please leave all comments, ect., in a review.<strong>

**Please, no flames.**

**And remember, anyone, even if you don't have an account, can review!**


End file.
